Dragon Knight
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Heero is a Dragon by day and himself by night. Heero was turned into the Dragon by and evil sorceress by the name of Relena. But what happens when a Landowners Son falls in love with him 1x2 R
1. Heero's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing… although it would be pretty cool if I did but I don't, copyright law.**

**Heero's Story**

The war between Cyash and Amntholi had been waged for nearly 10 years. Amntholi's sorceress had fallen for a knight of Cyash. She was determinded to make him hers.

"Heero!" a voice yelled. Heero stopped and shivered, he didn't need this now. "Heero!" the voice yelled again then hugged him.

"Get off me woman!" Heero yelled, his armor lightly hitting together. Heero lightly shook her off him then turned and looked at her. Relena was dressed in her royal garment.

"Heero, why are you so mean: Relena asked. Heero was disgusted by the site. Was this woman really this thick headed.

"Relena, I will say it again. I do not like you and I never will." Heero said. Heero was not interested in women, matter of fact men caught his eye more. Relena looked like she was going to cry.

"Heero…" Suddenly she got mad, "Fine if I cant have you then no one can." Relena said then stormed off. Heero sighed, he got rid of her for now.

Later that night Heero began to feel different. Hero backed up against the door.

"What-Whats wrong with me." Heero looked around, the room began to spin. Suddenly Heero felt like he died, something ripped through him. Heero looked down at his hands and noticed something. "No…" he had to get away he had to get out of there.

Heero had made it to the outskirts of the when he felt himself break free. Heero looked around, water he needed to find water. He finally came across a lake and was shocked by what he saw. Red and yellow scales, wings, tail… even scales. The witch turned Heero into a baby Dragon. Slowly-ever so slowly the sun went down. Heero felt something rip through him again, but it felt like life. Heero felt himself drop right into the lake. Heero's head popped out of the water, his brown hair sticking to his face. Now he couldn't go anywhere. Hiding was the only other option.


	2. Year's Later

**Year's Later**

"That was 20 years ago." the dragon said, now a teen. His tail lightly swishing inside the cave.

"I love that story," a voice said.

The dragon looked over at the voice. Trixie the Pixie could be a tail full sometimes. Trixie smiled her red hair falling into her face, her blue, black and white dress lightly moved as she floated there. "Don't you get tired of hearing it?"

Trixie grabbed her blue shoe then shook her head, "Nope." Trixie suddenly grabbed the dragon by the ear, "Come on Firestarter lets go out."

Firestarter lightly shook his head, "No. You saw what happened last time. The whole town was nearly burnt to the ground. I wont go out today."

Trixie lightly stood on a stone, "Your such a party pooper," then shook her head, "You always spoil the fun."

Firestarter shook his head, "No I'm not, I'm not just saying I should lay low for a while. After all I started the fire." He stretched out, the cave offered little room to move.

Trixie shook her head, "Fine you lay low and I'll go have fun." Trixie quietly took off out of the cave and into the air. Firestarter sighed then quietly shook his head before falling asleep.


	3. Landowners Son

**Landowners Son**

My father and I never really got along that well. We were always arguing about something. I didn't want to take over the family business, that's mostly why we fight.

"No what do you mean no!" a voice yelled.

"No as in no I will not take the family buisiness. I do not want it!" a voice yelled. Tensions were high and patience was running thin.

"You will do what I say, I am your father!" the older man was starting to get too angry.

The younger man was beyond angry, his dad was over the limit, "No I refuse!"

The mother had refused to got involved with this fight but had; had enough. "No please, both of you stop fighting. Dear you have to respect our son's wishes . But Duo please give the business a try. It may be fine."

Duo shook his head no, "No I will not do it!" Duo finally had reached his limit and finally took off out of the small home.

His father looked at his wife, "What is it?"

"Why do you have to do that, why cant you just let our son be a boy." his wife said.

Duo continued to run, he didn't know where he was running but he had to get away, far away. Suddenly Trixie ran into him, both at full speed.

"OW!" Trixie yelled, her whole body was hurting her. Duo rubbed his head, what had he hit. He turned and noticed Trixie laying there.

"Hay are you okay?" Duo said to the little pixie. Trixie looked up and noticed that the teen looked like a girl.

"Yes, I'm alright." Trixie said then smiled, "I'm Trixie."

Duo looked at her a little weird then nodded his head, "My name is Duo."

Trixie smiled, "Well nice to meet you Duo… um are you an it?"

Duo lightly laughed, "No I'm a guy." Trixie lightly laughed, noticing that he was right on that one.

"Do you want to came have some fun with me Duo?" Trixie asked.

Duo looked like he was thinking about it, "I don't know. I just got into a fighting with my father."

Trixie looked like she was sadden, then she suddenly smiled, "I know why don't you come with me to see Firestarter."

Duo looked at her a bit odd, "Who's firestarter?"

"He's a really great guy once you get to know him, but sometimes he can be so stubborn." Trixie said then began to pull Duo in the direction of the cave.


	4. Dragon’s Meeting

**Dragon's Meeting**

**Finally Trixie pulled him up to a cave. Duo looked at her unknowingly, he wasn't so sure about this.**

"What lives in there?" Duo asked a little unsure.

"Well, Firestarter lives in there but sometimes I do too." Trixie said then looked at the boy, "Come on lets go in." Trixie began to pull Duo closer.

"I'm not so sure." Duo said trying to stop her.

"Don't worry, trust me he's like a pussy cat." Trixie said then finally pulled him into the cave.

"Firestarter! Come here I want you too meet someone!" Trixie yelled into the cave. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound.

"What the-" Duo said scared now. Suddenly a dragon appeared out of the cave darkness. Duo's eyes got wide, thinking that he had been sent to his death he quickly closed his eyes. A few minutes had pasted and he still had his eyes closed.

"Well are you going to stand there all day with your eyes closed?" a voice said.

"Leave him alone I think you scared him." another voice said.

"ME!" The voice said back in a low rumble.

Suddenly Duo opened his eyes and noticed the dragon close to him. "Y-Your not going to eat me?" Duo asked, stupidly.

The dragon looked at him strange, "Eat you? Where did you get that idea?"

"Well isn't that what dragon's eat? Meat?" Duo said back hoping that the dragon would let him go.

Trixie started to laugh, "You have your dragon's crossed. Firestarter here doesn't eat meat."

Duo looked at them oddly, "He doesn't?"

Trixie shook her head, "Nope as a matter of fact. He's a vegetarian dragon." Duo looked at the dragon not really trusting what Trixie was saying till he got a nod from the dragon.

"It's true, I don't eat meat, but I got my name from all the fire's I started, most were by accident." Firestarter said hoping to gain the boys trust. Duo was going to speak when the dragon looked outside, "It's going to be dark soon." Duo stopped at looked outside as the sun was starting to set in the west.

"I should be getting home." Duo said then looked at Firestarter and Trixie, "Would you mind if I came back tomorrow?" Both Trixie and Firestarter nodded their head that they would not mind. Duo smiled then ran out of the cave with a smile on his face. Firestarter slowly walked out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Trixie asked.

"Out… but don't worry I will be back." Firestarter said then was off into the setting sky.


	5. Stranger

**Stranger**

Duo sat in his room, lightly crying. He had got in another fight with his father. Sometimes he wished that he could run away. Duo suddenly looked out the window… who said he had to stay here all night. Duo quietly snuck out his window, thinking about going back wasn't an option now. Duo ran as fast as his legs could carry him, all the way to the cave.

"Hello?" Duo said into the cave. There was a quiet sound of running water, but there was no answer to him.

"Don't you know what lives there?" a voice said, startling Duo. Duo turned to look at where the voice came from, noticing a person standing there but the teen was wearing a hooded cape so Duo couldn't see him.

"Yes." Duo finally said back.

"And your not afraid." the teen said back.

Duo shook his head no, "Should I be?"

The teen lightly laughed, "No just wondering." The teen finally moved the hood away from his face. Duo felt his breath catch in his throat. The teen had brown hair, and cobalt colored eyes. "My name is Heero."

Duo nodded his head, "My name is Duo."

Heero nodded his head, "The one Firestarter talked about."

Duo looked a little surprised, "You know Firestarter."

Heero nodded his head, "Yes, I met him every time its dawn and dusk…. And its going to be dawn soon." Duo turned and noticed the sky getting lighter.

Duo looked at Heero, "I have to be going." Heero nodded his head and watched as Duo walked away beck towards his home. Heero smiled, he actually liked the teen.

Duo had spent the day with his parents, mostly because his father wanted his to spend the day running the business with him. Duo fell on his bed, it was already night outside, and he was more than tired. Suddenly Duo heard something hit against his window. Duo walked up to his window and noticed someone standing outside. Duo opened his window.

"Duo." the person said.

"Heero is that you?" Duo said.

The man nodded his head, "Come on Duo I have something to show you." Duo nodded his head, then snuck out of his window. Suddenly Duo slipped, falling to the ground. Suddenly there was a thud sound. Duo opened his eyes, and noticed that Heero had caught him.

"Thank you Heero." Duo said smiling at him.

Heero nodded his head, "Your welcome, but I couldn't just stand here and watch you fall." Heero placed Duo on his feet. "Come follow me." Heero said then grabbed Duo's hand.

They must of walked an hour before Heero stopped. Heero lightly put his hands over Duo's eyes. "Are you ready?" Heero asked, whispering it in his ear. Duo lightly nodded his head. Heero slowly removed his hands away from Duo's eyes, placing them on his shoulders. Duo looked around, it was very beautiful. The moon was hitting the lake just right, fireflies were everywhere, the stars shining bright, and across the lake there was a unicorn.

"Its beautiful." Duo said, then looked over his shoulder at Heero.

Heero smiled then whispered in Duo's ear, "Just like you." Heero couldn't help it but he was falling in love with him. Duo felt his face turning red. "It will be turning morning soon." Heero said.

Duo smiled, "At this rate you'll turn me into a vampire."

Heero shook his head, "I would never do that to you."

Duo looked at him, "I'm glad."

Heero shook his head, "I have to go." Duo nodded his head, then felt Heero lightly place a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

Suddenly another teen walked out. "You know it's a good thing that I followed you." the teen whispered.

Duo nodded his head, "I know, come on lets follow him." Duo whispered back.

Both teens followed Heero into the forest.


	6. The Truth

**The Truth**

The both followed at a reasonable distance. They didn't want to get caught anytime soon. "Why are we following him again?" the teen asked.

Duo looked at his friend, "Quatre you have to stay quiet…. Its just odd that I would met a dragon and then Heero suddenly comes out of nowhere." Quatre nodded his head, he was okay with this but it was just a little out of character for Duo.

They continued to follow Heero when suddenly something jumped out of the bushes, tackling Quatre too the ground. Quatre nearly screamed, he was so afraid of what had tackled him.

"Quatre open your eyes." a voice had said.

Quatre opened his eyes and noticed a wolf onto of him. Quatre smiled then lightly petted the wolf. "You scared me." Quatre had to push the wolf off him, just so he could stand up again. Duo let out a sigh of disappointment. "What is it Duo?" Quatre asked.

"We lost him." Duo said back. Suddenly the wolf started to sniff around.

"Hay maybe the wolf can help us." Quatre said, just then the wolf took off running and Duo and Quatre ran as quick as they could after him.

After a few minutes later they finally came to a lake. Duo stopped almost causing Quatre to run into him. "Look." Duo said quietly to Quatre. They both ducked behind some bushes trying to get a good look. Heero was standing at the edge of the lake, not moving really. Suddenly there was a bright light that cause Duo and Quatre to blink a few times. Duo sat there speechless… Heero, Heero was actually Firestarter. Duo was so lost in his thoughts. Quatre placed his hand on Duo's shoulders

"Come on lets get out of here." Quatre said, starting to walk away. Duo nodded his head and followed Quatre.

A few minutes Duo noticed something, "Hay Quatre you have a follower." Quatre turned and noticed that the wolf was following him.

"Wo wait a minute you have to stay here." Quatre said to the wolf. The wolf looked at him, like Quatre was talking crazy. The wolf tackled him again, licking his face. "Stop." Quatre said laughing. Duo smiled, he was actually happy for Quatre, that boy never really had any fun. The wolf stopped licking his face, and Quatre smiled, "I actually like him… I think I'll keep him."

"You do that Quatre, you could use the cheering up." Duo said, before saying goodbye to him, walking back to the cave.

After a few minutes of walking Duo arrived back at the cave. "Hay Duo what are you doing?" Trixie asked.

"I need to see Firestarter." Duo said crossing his arms. Trixie nodded her head and went inside to get Firestarter. A minute later Firestarter walked out of the cave.

"Yes?" Firestarter asked.

Duo still had his arms crossed, "So which is it. Heero or Firestarter?"

Firestarter felt like dying at that point. "Duo. I-I."

"Well which is it?" Duo said getting upset.

Firestarter fell to the floor. "My real name is Heero Yuy. I was a knight of Cyash. Relena Darlien was a sorceress of Amntholi. We wished to get revenge for the love that I wouldn't give her. Changing me into a dragon. During the day I'm a dragon and during the night, I'm a human again."

Duo stared at him, his arms had fallen to his sides, "And came to me." Firestarter nodded his head. "But why?" Duo asked.

Firestarter sighed, "Because I felt myself falling in love with you…. When Relena kept trying to get me in love with her, I couldn't. I've been too found of men to fall in love with a woman, especially one that is thickheaded."

Duo shook his head, "I have to go." Duo quickly took off running.


	7. 10 Months Later

**10 months later**

Duo was sitting with Quatre in his parents cottage, they were staying there for a week. Quatre was on the floor playing with the wolf. Duo smiled at him. "You seem to have gotten along with him so nicely."

Quatre looked up at Duo then smiled, "Do you think?" Duo nodded his head, as Quatre scratched the wolf's stomach.

"How old do you think he is?" Duo asked, watching the wolf lick Quatre's face.

Quatre looked at the wolf, "Maybe not much older than you or me." Duo smiled, but he had something else on his mind. "Your thinking about him again." Quatre said.

Duo sighed, pushing his hair out of his face, "I cant help it."

Quatre smiled, "If you saw him again it might help you. I know you don't want to but ignoring it wont help." Quatre petted the wolf. "Just admit to yourself, that you like him just as much as he likes you."

I don't know." Duo said. Then started to put some thought into it. He hadn't really thought about seeing Heero again.

Quatre stopped playing with the wolf and looked at his friend, the wolf looked a little disappointed. "Duo we're close to where he lives. You should go see him. Its been what 9-10 months since you last saw him." Duo nodded his head.

"Maybe I will go see him." Duo said standing up, then quietly walked out of the cottage.

Quatre smiled then looked at the wolf, "He's gone."

The wolf turned into a human, then smiled at Quatre, "Good this entire week I've wanted to be with you. But I couldn't."

Quatre smiled, "Well now you have me, Trowa." Trowa smiled then kissed Quatre lowering them both to the floor.

Duo walked towards the cave having second thoughts about this whole thing. He now wasn't sure if he wanted to see Heero now. Suddenly Trixie ran up to him.

"Oh I'm glad its you, he's gotten worse. Come on." Trixie said then grabbed his hand, pulling him to the cave. Firestarter was laying on the ground, he looked like he was sleeping. "He's been like this for a month, he hasn't even left the cave. Now he wont wake up at all." Trixie said trying not to cry.

Duo walked up to him, "Firestarter? Can you hear me." Duo put his ear against Firestarters sides and noticed that his breathing was labored. "Heero." Duo said quietly in his ear. "Its Duo." Suddenly Firestarter stopped breathing. Duo quickly started to panic. "HEERO!" Duo kept trying to wake him up, but nothing was working, nothing was happening. Duo started to whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry Heero… I was nothing but an idiot I should of realized what I had right in front of me. I was in love with you Heero and I was to blind to see it." Suddenly there was a bright light causing Duo to have to close his eyes. As soon as the light died down Duo opened his eyes and noticed that Heero was a human again. Duo quickly ran up to him, holding Heero in his arms. "Heero can you hear me." Duo had noticed that Heero's breathing had returned to him. Slowly Heero opened his eyes. Duo smiled, Heero must of heard him.

"Duo?" Heero said quietly, but Duo refused to let him say more, claming Heero's lips in a heated kiss. Duo pulled away, he needed air. Heero just held a smile, his eyes halfway closed. Duo held Heero close then realized something, it was still morning outside, Heero wouldn't be a human till dark.

Duo looked down at Heero, "Heero its morning outside… how are you a human?" Heero just put his arms around Duo his finger tips playing with the hem of his shirt. "Heero?"

"Because you love me, it was more than a match for Relena's spell." Heero said into his shirt. Duo understood and nodded his head, hold Heero as close as he could.


	8. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

Duo was able to get Heero to recover his strength, helping him walk back to the cabin that him and Quatre were in. Duo opened the door before noticing that something was off, Quatre or the wolf wasn't anywhere around. Duo set Heero down on a chair, "I'll get you something to drink." Duo said before walking off. Heero looked around, the little cabin was just cozy enough for two people. Heero smiled, feeling something he hadn't before, the like the feeling of belonging. Duo returned a minute later with some water. "There you are." Duo said helping Heero drink some. Heero's hands were too shaky to actually hold it steady. After Heero had finished with the water, he laid his head down on Duo's lap. Duo lightly stroked his hair, while reading a book. The fire in the little cabin was keeping everything nice and warm. Before long Heero had fallen asleep, his arms lightly wrapped around Duo's leg. Duo had finished the book, only to realize that he couldn't move far without waking Heero up. Duo lightly laid down on the floor too before lightly falling asleep.


End file.
